An Erotic Lover Stoy
by Dirty.dirty
Summary: Miley is a whore. She's doing it with almost every guy. So far that we know, she's been with: Lily, Jackson, Oliver, and the whole basketball team.
1. Chapter 1

Lily opened the front door to her best friend's house without knocking. "Hey! I decided to come over!" Lily received no answer. Instead, se heard strange noises coming from Miley's bed room.

"Miley?" Lily walked toward Miley's bedroom. Before opening the door she heard moans of pleasure. "Oh! Rick! Deeper! Please! I'm begging!"

"You got it babe!" said a male voice. Following that was a louder moan.

Lily became hot, _"Miley's having sex in there! She loves it! I wish I could have an orgasm like that." _

Lily decided to walk on in, pretending that she never heard them. She opened the door with half hopes that they would invite her to join. "Miley?" She asked.

Miley's eye's widened at the sight of the door opening, "LILY!" She yelled.

"Oh shit!" said the boy. He rolled over off the side of the bed to hide. Miley covered herself with her bed sheet.

"Miley, I just decided to come in without knocking. What are you doing?" Lily asked playing dumb.

"Oh... uh... nothing. Just uh, masturbating. That's all." Miley said. Lily and Miley talked freely about masturbation.

"Really? I thought I heard another voice." Lily said.

"No, no. Just me. Screaming at my own pleasure." Miley smiled nervously.

"Miley, quit, I know there's a guy in here." Lily put her hands on her hips.

"Fine you caught me. Rick!" Miley called to the boy that was on the floor. He stood up. He wasn't erect anymore because of the scare. He said, "I barley know her. I just fucked her that's all. I'm going to go home now."

"Rick, relax, it's not like she's my mother or anything." But before Miley said this he jumped out of her bedroom window and ran off while struggling to put on his pants.

"Why were you hiding him from me?" Lily sat down on the bed. Miley wasn't covering her breasts anymore with the sheet.

"No reason." Miley said as she pinched her nipple. She was still hot. She wished Rick stayed.

"Miley, you never hide anything from me." Lily's eyes trailed off toward Miley's erect nipples.

"It's my personal business." Miley said in defense. Miley noticed that Lily was staring, but she let her. "I wish he didn't run off. I'm only half finished. I never came. He almost did."

"That sucks. I guess the moment's over." Lily said watching Miley's wandering hand. It disappeared under the sheet. Through the sheet Miley could see the outline of the hand. It moved slowly in circles.

Miley looked at Lily, "Get undressed, now."

Lily didn't think for a second. She was hot from hearing the two earlier. Miley took off the sheet to reveal her hot body. She posed in a seductive style and ran circles with her finer tip around her left nipple. Lily smiled and got undressed. When she was naked she climbed on the bed towards Miley and kissed her slowly. Lily's tongue demanded entrance. Once gained, Lily and Miley wrestled with their tongues.

Lily lifted her hand and squeeze Miley's right breast. Miley moaned softly. Lily ran kisses from Miley's mouth, down her chin and down her neck as she massaged Miley's soft breast. Miley lifted her hand and ran it through Lily's hair. Soon Lily moved down toward Miley's vagina. She licked from Miley's but hole to the top of Miley's sweet, wet pussy lips. Miley moaned loudly breathing deeply.

Lily licked Miley's clit. She pushed down and licked fast on the spot. Miley's legs shivered a little from the satisfaction. "Oh Lily, don't stop." Lily licked more as she inserted two fingers into Miley. Lily bent her fingers and felt around Miley's insides.

Miley was breathing heavily and faster, trying to catch her breath. She rubbed her own breasts. "Lily, make me come!" Miley demanded.

Lily took her hand that she was fingering Miley with and rubbed Miley's clit with it fast along with licking it. Miley was gasping for air, "Oh! Lily! Aw! Fuck! Aw!" Miley had one hand on the headboard and another running through her hair. Her back lifted up with excitement. "Lily! Oh! Please! Don't Stop! Don't- AW!" Miley was about to climax.

Lily lifted her head to look at Miley's face, she smiled. Miley smiled back. Miley's back arched before her climax. She screamed.

Miley's cum squirted onto Lily's face and hands. Lily licked her fingers and face. "You're delicious!" Lily said seductively.

"Well, now it's your turn." Miley smiled and crawled breathless to the other side of the bed and opened her night stand drawer. She pulled out a 7-inch vibrator. She crawled back to Lily and kissed her, "Lie down and let me do everything." Miley pushed Lily down and turned on the vibrator. She wrapped her lips around it and pulled it out. She ran it from Lily's belly button down to right above Lily's vagina. Miley rubbed Lily's thighs with her hands before toughing the vibrator to any sensitive areas.

Miley finally touched Lily's opening ever so slightly. Lily's eyes closed at that short amount of please. Finally Miley circled on the edge of the sensitive lips of Lily. Lily moaned and rubbed her beasts. Miley slowly entered Lily with the vibrator. She circled it around inside of her to touch every wall. Lily moaned loudly, "Oh! Miley! Faster please!"

Miley did as she was told. She slid the toy in and out of Lily faster. She pushed it in as deep as she could. Lily was moaning loudly. She clenched the bed sheets in her hand and sucked on the pointer finger of the other. Miley rubbed Lily's clit with a free hand as she forced the vibrator in and out faster and faster.

"Miley! Please! Don't stop! Oh! I love this!" Lily was finally receiving the orgasm that Miley was going to earlier from Rick. "Uh! Fuck me. Deeper." Lily helped Miley rub her clit. She rubbed it in fast circles. Miley took advantage of Lily doing this job for her by rubbing her own.

Miley tried to push the plaything into Lily as far as it could. She pushed over and over. A fast rhythm was created. And with every thrust, Lily's breasts would bounce, and she had a slight screech. "Yes, right there, right there! That's the spot! That's the spot! Oh my god!" Lily was close to her complete orgasm. Miley continued what she was doing.

Soon, Lily came and screamed. Miley pulled out the vibrator, and Lily squirted all over Miley's face and chest. Lily was gasping for air as Miley licked all of Lily's tasty cum off of her chest. Lily licked off what Miley couldn't.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Miles! I'm home!" called a voice from the living room. It was Jackson. He came home early. Fortunately, he was alone. Miley and Jackson's father was out of town for the week.

"I have an idea," Miley whispered to Lily.

Jason walked into Miley's room, "Miley?" Suddenly, he felt a pair of breasts press against his back. A pair of arms wrapped around his body and felt up and down from his chest to his crotch. Miley walked out of her Hannah Montana closet with sexy black lingerie with 4-inch black heals on. "Hey, Jackson." Miley said seductively. Jackson was disgusted with himself for starting to get an erection by the sight of his baby sister. But who was the girl behind him. He turned around, it was Lily. She was wearing lacy blue panties and no bra. She too had about 4-inch, maybe 5, heels. At the sight of Lily's round, close to perfect breasts, his penis grew harder. "Come on Jackson, join us." Lily said as she placed her hand on his chest delicately, she kissed him on the cheek and walked over to Miley. She and Miley wrapped their arms around each others waist and kissed slowly, but passionately. They kept their lips far enough apart, but still touching, just so then Jackson could see their tongues attack one another. Jackson noted their breasts rubbing against each other.

Miley and Lily broke away and smiled at Jackson, "So," Miley said, "Are you in or out?"

Jackson thought about it for a second, and then decided he wanted in. He walked over to the two girls and kissed Lily as he took off Miley's bra. He moved the girls so they we sitting on the bed. He took off his clothes and shoes. His erection was at it's fullest. Miley and Lily smiled at its glory. Lily and Miley took off their panties and lay on the bed. Jackson straddled over Miley up near her chest. He placed his cock in-between her breasts and ordered her to squeeze her breasts together. He moved forward and back, stroking his dick with Miley's luscious breasts. Lily got down by Miley's vagina and kissed it intensely. Miley moaned as she was being eaten out, she waited patiently for her brother's cum to squirt on her face and in her mouth. Jackson had just gotten back from Rico's, and Miley knew that when he was there he would always get a strawberry-banana smoothie. And fruit like food equals tasty cum, at least from her experience. Jackson moaned with every trust in between the boobs. He leaned down and kissed Miley. She moaned in his mouth as Lily inserted four fingers into her. "More, Lily." She moaned.

Lily decided to try to insert her whole fist. Miley almost screamed at that moment. Lily moved her fist inside of Miley, exploring. She moved fast. Miley's opening was burning from pain but it was so arousing to her. She loved it. With her moans of pleasure, Jackson was close to his climax. "Ok, now your going to swallow it. Swallow it all." Jackson removed his dick from Miley's breasts and he stroked it fast. He squeezed it as he moved up and down. Finally he came over Miley's face. Miley licked what she could. It was delicious. She yearned for more. Jackson looked at her eye and say her desire, "There's plenty more where that came from." He stoked his dick fast while squeezing it. Miley tried to help him with one of her hands. He came again, this time into Miley's mouth. She swallowed it and licked the remainder that was on the head of Jackson's penis.

Jackson moved toward where Lily was pleasuring Miley. He stroked his penis at the sight of Miley's tight pussy wrapping around Lily's wrist. "Lily! Oh! Don't stop!" Miley said, "More! Ah! Go! Eh! That's it! That fast! No, faster!" Lily was at her limit of speed. She took her free hand and rubbed Jackson's dick to get some cum herself. He came on Lily's face and arm and partly on Miley's vagina.

Miley was screaming, "Oh god! Keep going!" Lily felt juices on her hand as Miley screamed. Lily kept her hand in there until all of Miley's juices were out form this moment of pleasure. Lily pulled her hand out of Miley and licked it clean.

Jackson did not waste time. He grabbed Lily and inserted his throbbing cock into Lily as she gasped. Miley sat by herself and used the vibrator. Her heels helped keep he pelvis up, so it was easier to masturbate. She threw her head back and moaned.

"Jackson, go deeper. Harder. Faster. Please." begged Lily. Jackson grabbed Lily's waist and pushed her onto him. Her legs were up on his shoulders. She stared at Jackson with a fierce look. Her eyes said, "Fuck me, hard." Jackson tried to put his cock in all of the way, but it was too big for Lily. "Oh my god, it's so big! Oh! Go deep with that! Go as far as you can. It's so fucking big." Lily said with her teeth gritting with pleasurable pain.

"You want me to go all the way in?" Jackson asked.

"Yes! Go deep." Lily said.

Jackson pushed in farther and Lily let out a scream, "OH! IT'S SO FUCKING BIG! Go deeper." He tried to go farther. "AH! Fuck me! UH! UH! Please!" Her voice was almost horse. "Jackson! You're so fucking sexy. Your cock is so fucking HUGE!" She screamed on the word huge as Jackson pushed deeper. Jackson liked screamers, and he liked swearing and dirty talk. Lily was being perfect right now.

Miley just listened to Lily's screams and placed herself in her place. She was breathing heavily and fast. "Aw, fuck!" Miley would say. She squeezed her breasts as she shoved the vibrator into herself.

"Jackson! I'm going to cum! I love you cock! AH! UH! MORE!" Jackson was about to cum also. Sooner than Lily. Lily refused to let him pull out, she held him in with her legs. "Please, Lily. I don't want to get you pregnant. Let me pull out." Jackson begged.

"NO! I want you in me! AH! Oh, FUCK!"

Jackson couldn't hold it back. He had to. Finally he came inside of Lily. Soon after she came also. He pulled himself out, because with all of the sensations she let go. Her cum spewed in a jet stream.

Miley was about to cum until Jackson took over. He made her take out the vibrator and he pushed himself into her. She screamed at his hugeness. He pushed as far as he could. Miley was being pushed with each force. She screamed as she came. He pulled out and stroked himself and let both Miley and Lily have the last tastes of his cum.

He and both girls were satisfied. He softened and lay on the soaked bed. Miley and Lily rubbed his chest slowly. Miley had one leg over his right, and he could feel her warm wet pussy on his outer thigh. If he wasn't so exhausted he probably would have become hard again. Lily propped herself on her elbow and kissed Jackson slowly playing with his tongue.

At around six, Lily took a shower and got dressed to go home. She almost wore the shoes home, because she had them on during the most amazing sex she ever had.

Miley and Jackson sat there for a while. "Why haven't we ever tried that?" asked Miley.

"I'm not sure. Maybe I was the fact that we're related." Jackson said as he sucked tenderly on Miley's right nipple. She moaned in pleasure. "Have you ever had a three sum before? Or was this your first time?" asked Jackson.

"Oh, I've done this before, but not with a girl. Usually it was with more than one guy. One time I remember I couldn't even remember the number of cocks that were spraying on me." Miley laughed.

"What do you mean by that?" Jackson inquired.

"I was the basketball team. A few told me to meet them in the locker room to do stuff, and they surprised me with the whole team. They took turns fucking me. All at once I would be sucking on a dick, having one in my pussy, and having one in my ass. The rest of the team would masturbate over me and cover me in their cum. Every once in a while someone would be sucking my nipples."

Jackson couldn't even imagine what position Miley was in for all of that. After about an hour of Jackson covering Miley with kisses he decided to get p and make dinner even thought it was about 8 at night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reading this story. But with the number of hit with only two chapters, I received no reviews. No reviews! Wtf? Please, I need your feedback.**

**This one is Miley.Oliver and Miley.Jackson. **

**Enjoy: )**

"Do you think this looks cute on me?" Miley asked Oliver while posing in an outfit she was trying on. They were at a store in the mall.

"What am I supposed to know, I'm a guy." The truth was, that he could almost see Miley's nether regions if she even took a step. And the top pushed her breasts against her body and up, witch made them look big and sexy.

Miley knew he could. She had wanted a fuck all day, so she tried everything. But sense this out fit failed, she went to plan E. "Oliver? Can you come in here and help me with something?" Miley asked in a kind of sing-song voice. Miley opened the door for him to come in. He walked in. She had no clothes on. Oliver could feel himself becoming hard.

"What do you need help with?" He asked with a gulp.

"I'm so hungry, and I know what I want." Miley said seductively. She moved up to Oliver and began to unzip his pants.

"Who, whoa whoa. Do you really think we should be doing this?" Oliver asked, still becoming hard.

"Please?" Miley asked with a pout.

Oliver felt himself become fully erect when Miley started to lick her own nipple and twist it in her fingers. Miley unzipped his pants and squatted down so her face met his crotch. She pulled it out from his boxers and slowly kissed it. It was big, but not as big as Jackson's. She sat on the bench in the changing room, inviting Oliver to enter her.

Oliver rubbed his cock against her opening. She moaned. Oliver slowly entered her as she gasped. She spread her legs apart and held them up on the walls of the fitting room. Oliver grunted as he moved faster inside of Miley. Her breathing became heavy. She was turned on by the fear of being caught by a fellow customer, or a store clerk Oliver grabbed Miley's breasts and squeezed them as he trusted inside of her.

Miley had to be quiet, but she wanted to moan so loud.

Oliver quietly said, "You slutty bitch! I'm going to fuck you."

"Fuck my pussy! Fuck it!" She threw her head back and breathed heavily in pleasure.

"You like that?" Oliver asked pushing harder.

"Yes!" Miley moaned loudly. Maybe a little too loud, because a minute later someone was knocking on the door, "Hello? What are you doing in there?"

Oliver knew that since they were caught, there was no reason to hold back. He pushed harder and tried to go in deeper. Miley was moaning loudly, "Ah! Oliver! Oh!"

"You two stop it!" called the person knocking on the door.

Miley was having an orgasm as Oliver was cumming.

"I'm getting security!" Yelled the voice.

"AH! FUCK YES! OLIVER! AH!" Miley screamed as she squirted onto Oliver's dick when he was inside her. He came finally.

The two sat thee and breathed heavily kissing each other. Miley and Oliver got dressed and faced the mall cops.

Miley was escorted home by a police office and asked to speak with the person charge of her. They had to speak to Jackson. "Your sister was performing sexual acts in a fitting room stall-" started the cop.

"Oh my god! Miley! You go sit on the couch and wait until I call dad!" Jackson interrupted. She walked away and sat on the couch as Jackson continued talking to the cop.

"Thank you for bringing her home, sir! She will surely be punished!" Jackson called off to the cop as he waved goodbye.

Jackson closed the door and walked toward Miley. He wore a face of anger. Then suddenly, he kissed Miley softly and smiled wiping his face away, "So, who did you do it with?"

"You ass! I thought you were really going to call Dad!" Miley laughed.

"Na, if I was, I would have when I saw you with Lily." Jackson laughed back, "So, who was it?"

"Oliver. I was wet all day and he was the closest fuck I could get." Miley said as Jackson sat down.

"How long until you got caught?"

"Not that long. It was almost amazing because he made me cum fast. It was annoying because I couldn't feel it as long."

The idea of being in fear of being caught aroused Jackson as well as it did Miley, "Well, are you still wet?" He placed his hand on her thigh and rubbed it tenderly.

"A little," Miley said smiling.

Jackson nibbled on Mile's ear making her heart beat faster. She tugged at her own shit and took it off. She accidentally left her bra at the mall, so when she took off her shirt, her breast were exposed to Jackson. He became slightly hard. Miley unzipped Jackson's pants and pulled his dick out of his boxers. She stroked t slowly until he was fully erected.

She licked from his balls to the top of his dick. This made Jackson moan as he ran his fingers through Miley's hair. Miley repeated this about three times then she licked the tip of it in circles. She looked up at Jackson with her big brown eyes. He was smiling back at her. She slobbered on his dick to make it lubricated. She stroked it fast.

She tried to put her mouth over it and push down as far as possible. She moved her head up and down with her hand stroking in front of her mouth. With a free hand she held Jackson's balls and played with them. Jackson was moaning his boy moans in pleasure.

She pulled the dick out of her mouth and stroked the cock fast. "Now baby, I need you to cum for me." Miley's voice was deep and sexy, "I want to eat your delicious cum. Please. I need you to do this." This aroused Jackson even more than anything. "Give me your cum, cum in my mouth. Make me swallow it. Come on, bay. Cum, baby, cum!" Miley was rubbing his cock faster and faster. "Give it to me!"

"I'm going to cum!" Jackson said.

"What?" Miley asked pretending she didn't hear him.

"I'm going to cum!" Jackson repeated.

"I didn't hear what you said." Miley said.

"I said, I'm going to cum bitch!" Finally, Jackson came. Most of it landed in Miley's mouth. She waited patiently as Jackson stroked his own cock getting every last bit of it out.


	4. Request 1

**Request from mcdreamer07: The Basketball Scene**

**If you make requests, I'll try my best to write them.**

**I'm working on a Jake Ryan one also, so don't worry.**

Miley opened her locker to grab her History book, when a boy walked up to her. It was Tony from the basketball team. "Hey Miley me and Brad have a question for you." Brad walked up next to him.

"Yea?" Miley smiled.

"What do you say to doing a little something in the locker room after school?" Brad asked.

"Sure. I'll meet you there." Miley said seductively.

After History, Miley returned to her locker to place her books and her bag inside.

She walked toward the boy's locker room and opened the door slowly.

Miley saw Brad and Tony and the other four players from the team. They were all standing there laughing. Miley walked in and put her arm over Tony's shoulder. When he noticed her he announced, "Hey! Guys! Miley's here to give us some of her ass!" The guys all cheered.

"Well, boys, first off, I have to get undressed." Miley said ash she slipped off her shirt to reveal a green laced bra. She slid the straps off of her holders and unhooked her bra. Her breasts were released from the cups and bounced. The guys began to undress themselves, because they were becoming hard.

Miley slowly slipped off her skirt and kicked off her shoes. She stood there with her hair up in a messy bun and only panties. When she saw that some of the guys were beginning to rub themselves she ran her fingers over her own clit. She entered herself slowly right there and rubbed her clit. The guys came closer to her and stroked right next to her.

She pulled her panties of and fell to her knees. She grabbed the two closest cocks and stroked them vigorously aiming them at her body.

One guy stuck his own cock in her mouth and worked it in there himself. The other three guys masturbated over her. One of the two cocks she had in hand decided that he wanted to cum on her face faster. So he grabbed his cock and stroked fast and hard. Within seconds he came on Miley's cheek. She pulled her mouth off of the other cock and tried to lick the cum that she could. At the same time she noticed that two other cocks had came on her. And then the one that was in her mouth. She swallowed his cum and begged for more from one of the guys behind her. One instantly pushed her head onto his cock.

She lick it forcefully and added enough pressure to make it explode.

The last guy got annoyed at her ass being right there and not touching it. He pushed her onto the bench so he could enter her analy. He pushed in and out slowly then faster.

Soon another guy slid underneath her and entered her wet pussy. They trusted into Miley fast. She grabbed the nearest masturbator and sucked on his dick.

The last three masturbated over her. Miley had to pull the guy's dick out of her mouth a few times because of her screams. The guy who was in her anal got on a faster beat than the on in her vagina. It aroused Miley about thirty times more. She was close to cumming. But the others weren't she came onto the dick of the guy inside of her pussy. But he didn't stop. He pushed even harder.

She continued to suck on the cock obediently until she came again. Her back curved as she screamed. This made the cock that was in her mouth throb. She sucked on it and gagged as the guys below her pushed her head onto his cock even harder.

The three guys that were above Miley had came a few times already. There was a puddle of cum on her back and on the floor.

Miley came again screaming louder. Her face was red from the screaming but she continued. Finally the cock in her mouth came in her mouth and on her nose. She felt wet lips on her nipples. Someone was sucking on her nipples. This aroused her so much more.

Miley came once again. You could see a puddle of cum form on the bench where the cum slid off of the guys body. The one in her pussy decided it was time to cum, so he pushed himself all the way into her rapidly. Faster and faster. Finally he came inside of Miley.

He softened. He pulled away for someone else to have a turn. Not to long of a break for Miley.

The guy that was in her anal pulled out and came on her back. Another guy moved to fuck her.

"Guys! You all are so-" Miley panted for every breath, "big! And fast."

Miley began to cum again, "Yea, fuck me, fuck me." She was biting her lip hard.

She screamed once more are her ejaculation.

The guy in her pussy moaned as he finished inside of her. The last guy moved quickly to get a piece of her. This one had the biggest cock of all of them. The most grand.

Miley gasped as her body was violated by it. She almost couldn't take this one.

The guy in her ass pulled on Miley hair and turned her head. He sprayed his sweet juices in her mouth. She swallowed it and tried to bare the huge dick that was inside of her. Most of the guys were to worn out to masturbate.

The guy below her thrusted into her hard. She could fit onto his full dick.

He tried to make her though.

Miley almost passed out from her screaming. She came twice.

"Ok, bitch. You're going to take my cum in your pussy. It's going to fill you up with cum.

You'll have to get another girl to eat it out of you." grunted the guy.

Miley screamed once more with another ejaculation.

After about another five minutes, the guy finally came.

He was forced to pull out half way in his cumming because it actually wouldn't fit.

Miley laid on the bench breathing heavily.

The cum that was inside of her vagina oozed out.

The guys all showered and left as Miley cleaned herself up and went home and called Lily.


	5. Chapter 5

Miley sat on the couch watching TV. She flipped through the channels endlessly.

There was a knock at the door. She got up and sloshed over to the door. She had been bored all day. No one could do anything.

She opened the door. It was Jake Ryan. "Jake? What are you doing-"

She was interrupted when Jake kissed her passionately.

She closed the door and pushed him onto the couch. She kissed him roughly. "Miley-" He would try to talk in between kisses, "I've… missed you…"

"Oh, I've miss you, too." Miley said seductively.

She started to unbutton his shirt until he got up and pushed her away, "Whoa! Miley! What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm just undressing you." Miley sat on the couch innocently. She spread her smooth legs wide open so he could see her camel toe under her skirt.

"No. I don't want to have sex with you. I came over to talk and hang out." Jake said buttoning his top button.

"Well we can talk. Here's some talking," Miley got up and sauntered toward Jake and ran his fingers down his chest. "We can get some whip cream and spray it on my vagina and you can enjoy a nice cream pie. With a surprise at the bottom." Miley tried to start unbuckling Jake's belt. Jake backed off. "Not _that_ kind of talk!"

"But Jakey. I've been so lonely all day. And _so_ horny. All I could do was wish someone would knock on my door and I'd welcome them in with welcome arms. And maybe they could make me not feel so lonely." Miley was using a baby voice.

Jake was giving in to her temptations. He could see she wasn't wearing a bra under her shirt. Her nipples we poking through the cotton.

Miley tried walking back again. He didn't retreat. She unbuttoned his shirt and kissed his lips as she took off his belt. Jake ran his fingers through her hair.

He helped her take off his shirt and then take off hers. Her breasts bounced with every move she made. He became hard by this sight.

She slid her skirt and panties off.

The only clothes between them were Jake's pants. Miley pulled his pants and his boxers down to his ankles.

Jake's penis was fully erect and ready to go.

"Where the whipped cream?" Jake smiled.

Miley smiled back and got the whipped cream. She sat on the couch and as Jake watched, she sprayed two piles on her nipples and then a large pile over her vagina.

When she was done Jake ran over and slowly licked the whipped cream off of her left nipple. Miley moaned softly. He ran circles around her nipple with his tongue. He made sure that all of the whipped ream was gone from that breast before moving to the right. Jake sucked tenderly on the nipple as he looked up at Miley. She smiled back at him and threw her head back slowly and moaned. "Now for the big desert." Jake smiled as he moved down to the 'cream pie' that Miley had made.

He hungrily ate all of the whipped cream. Not realizing it was gone, he began to lick Miley's opening strongly. She moaned loudly and rubbed her nipples. He pressed his tongue hard onto her clit and moved it in a circle.

Miley's hands squeezed her own breasts hard. She pinched her nipples in great pleasure. Jake then came back up. He lifted Miley up and placed her on her stomach on the arm rest of the couch. He inserted himself into her wet vagina. She gasped at his entrance.

He pushed in slowly at first. He wanted to be careful with Miley. He thought it was her first time. He pushed deeply and slowly. Miley let Jake go at his speed for a while until she got bored. "Lie down." She pushed him down and sat on top of him. She inserted his cock inside of herself. She turned around to make sure the cock went to its maximum depth. She pushed herself up and down energetically. Her breasts bounced fast. Jake placed one hand on her hip and the other underneath his head.

Miley was a steam train. She went up and down so fast that she was getting dizzy. Miley breathed heavily and said through her teeth, "Oh yea. I like that cock. Yea, yea. Give it to me. I want you to cum. Now baby. Please." Jake was moaning and breathing heavily also.

"Uh!" Miley grunted. "Awl, fuck! Yes! Yes! YES! Please! More! Faster!" Miley followed her own command. Jake tried to hold back his climax for the sake or Miley's climax.

"AWL FUCK! Yes! AH! This cock is a fucking fucker!" Miley never made much sense when she was on the verge of an orgasm.

Miley rubbed her own clit fast in circles. Faster and faster. Her hand and hip movement was almost a blur to Jake. "OH! YES! YES!" Miley was screaming.

"AWL! JAKE RYAN! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" Miley screamed as she climaxed.

Jake let his climax go as soon as she was done.

The two laid there breathless. Unfortunately, Jake had to go to a photo shoot for the poster of his new movie.


	6. Request 2

**Another request. From multiple people. And, to those who've asked for it, I am strongly against parent.child pairings, sorry.**

**Enjoy!**

That night Lily and Oliver slept over. Usually when the two would sleep over, Lily would sleep in Miley's room and Oliver would sleep on the couch.

After they thought the girls were asleep, Oliver and Jackson talked in Jackson's room.

They watched TV. They were watching Entourage.

After they thought that the guys were asleep, Miley told Lily about what had happened today with Jake. "Oh my god, Miley, I wish I was you." Lily and Miley were lying down in Miley's bed. They talked for a second or two more, until Miley reluctantly said goodnight. Miley faced away from Lily. Without Miley noticing, Lily slowly slid two fingers in and out of her opening, she breathed heavily as she tried to repeat the story that Miley told her. After a while, she realized that she herself could not fulfill what she wanted. Lily looked at Miley and debated to disturb her or not.

She turned towards Miley. She wrapped around her thigh. She ran her hand under Miley's pajama pants and underwear and felt Miley's opening softly. It was wet, very wet. Miley knew that Lily was feeling herself and was also debating weather she should join Lily. Lily slid into Miley slowly. She never got complete approval, until Miley turned around and kissed her.

She wrestled her tongue with Lily's as she pulled her pants off. Lily pulled her own off also and also her shirt. Miley ripped her own shirt as she pulled it off. Lily moaned into Miley's mouth as Miley rubbed Lily's thigh.

Miley shifted herself so she was on top of Lily and then she inserted two fingers into Lily and kissed her left pink nipple. Lily moaned loudly as she sucked on her middle finger softly.

Meanwhile

Oliver and Jackson sat against the bed and watched the TV. During a commercial, Oliver's hand slipped under the bed by accident. He felt paper, not just paper, glossy and smooth paper. He pulled it out. There was a busty blonde on the cover. He became hard with the thought of on the next page was a naked woman. Jackson turned his head and saw the magazine, he kept his cool, "You can go into the bathroom and use it if you want." Jackson said.

Oliver thought for a moment, "Are you horny as much as I am?"

Jackson was horrified, "Dude, I don't do that stuff with guys."

"NO! Not me! Think about it, there are two girls right down the hall."

Jackson considered it for a minute. He stood up and walked out of the room. Oliver followed him in anticipation. They tiptoed across the hall.

Meanwhile

Miley was lovingly teasing Lily's clit when she heard one simple foot step, "Oh shit!" Miley said quietly. She jumped off of Lily and got under the comforter.

"Under the sheets, Miley? But- I want to see you." Lily sounded a little disappointed.

"No! Shut up! Pretend to be asleep! I think it's my dad! He is supposed to come home tomorrow, he might be early." Miley hushed Lily and pretended to be asleep.

Lily crawled quickly and pretended also.

The door opened a crack filling the room with hallway light. Oliver peaked into to see that the girls were sound asleep, "Damn,"

"What?" Jackson whispered from behind.

"They're sleep."

Miley heard the voices, but didn't register them as her father's. She opened her eyes to see that it was Oliver with Jackson right behind him. She sat up slowly. Se let the comforter fall from her breasts onto her lap. Lily opened her eyes sensing Miley's movement. She saw Miley was looking at Oliver and Jackson who were in the doorway.

"Hey guys," Miley said half whispering.

Oliver smiled and walked into the bedroom, followed by Jackson. Oliver slipped his pants off. Miley eyed the cock and longed for it inside of her. She laid back and spread her legs apart. Oliver accepted her invitation and sat right below her crotch. He slowly entered her and watched her face twist in pleasure.

Jackson took this opportunity to pleasure Lily. He kissed her lightly as he rubbed her breasts. Lily became wetter just by the sounds of Miley's soft moans. "Find my G-spot," Lily whispered into Jackson's ear. Jackson smiled and he slowly pushed Lily down. He rubbed her clit in small circles and inserted one finger. He moved a little slow but only to get ready to reach in and find what Lily wanted.

Oliver moved faster into Miley, "Oh my god," Miley would whisper.

Lily moaned wanting Jackson to pleasure her tremendously now. Jackson face his fingers upward and pushed in far. Lily tried to push herself onto his fingers so he could reach it. Lily moaned. Jackson hadn't found her spot yet, but another one of his fingers slipped into her. "Fist me, you'll find it."

"What?" Jackson had never fisted a girl before.

"Fit your whole fist into me."

Jackson prepared his hand to fit. He squeezed his fingers together and after pushing for about ten seconds his hand slipped quickly in. Lily's arm grabbed Miley's breast in excitement. She squeezed it causing more pleasure to Miley. Miley moaned louder. She rubbed her clit as small squeals escaped from her.

Jackson found Lily's quarter-sized G-spot. Lily noticed. When Jackson pressed two of his fingers on it she screamed.

He whole body began to tingle. She felt close to an orgasm, but knew it wouldn't come soon. This excited her greatly. Jackson would rub his fingers over it repeatedly as she moaned and screamed. "Right there! Right there! That's the… Oh YES! Oh my god, oh yes!" Jackson flicked his tongue over Lily's clit at the same time.

Oliver wanted the same from Miley that Jackson had from Lily. He pushed deeper into Miley. Miley grunted loudly. She then looked at Oliver with a ferocious look, "Yes baby, fuck me. That's it. Fuck me. Deeper! Deeper! FUCK ME! Yes!" Oliver smiled and held back his climax until Miley had hers.

About fifteen minutes went by until Lily finally said, "I'm going to cum! More, more!" Lily had already endured three or four ejaculations, but this was _the _ejaculation. "AH! YES! RIGHT THERE! RUBBED IT! YES!" Lily's voice was o the verge of becoming horse, "JACKSON! YES! YES, YES, YES!"

Finally, Lily made her last final scream. Jackson pulled his hand out of Lily and licked what had come out of her body. Lily became limp. She breathed heavily as Jackson pulled up to her face and kissed her lips.

"Pull out for a sec," Miley said to Oliver in between breaths. Oliver did so and Miley turned over so her back was in the air. Her hands kept her support by holding onto the head board of the bed.

When Miley was ready, Oliver entered her again. He moved with her at a fast pace rhythm. With on hand, Miley rubbed her clit at the same pace that Oliver pushed himself in her.

Meanwhile, Lily had her hand stroking Jackson's cock lovingly. She was exhausted from her orgasm (which she classified as her best ever), but she tried to please Jackson. Jackson looked at Lily's smiling seductive face. She was stroking slowly, but he didn't mind.

"Uh! Oliver!" Miley's back curled, "Deeper!" She rubbed vigorously and panted as Oliver was at his fastest. She was about to let go of her juices, but she didn't want to. Because after that, she would remember the feeling of the orgasm, but forget the sensations now. Oliver grunted meaningless words until he said, "Miley, I can't hold back much longer."

"Then let go." Miley whispered.

Oliver was about to, but then he said, "Turn around."

Miley did and when she faced Oliver for only a second, her mouth was violated by the tip of Oliver's dick. Only and inch of it though. Oliver pulled on himself fast and tight.

Miley knew this meant that she wouldn't get her orgasm; until she felt warm hands touch her opening. She realized it was Lily.

Lily had let go of Jackson and tackled Miley's vagina with her fingers. Miley moaned with Oliver's cock in her mouth.

Oliver yanked hard, but waited until Miley came to finally let go.

Lily had three fingers inside Miley and pushed in and out quickly. She felt around the walls of Miley's insides lovingly. "Ah! Lily! Yes! More!"

Jackson flipped over to the other side of Oliver and Miley and rubbed Miley's clit with one hand and nipples with the other.

Miley moaned loudly, on the verge of screaming.

Lily inserted a forth finger. This pushed Miley over the edge.

She screamed muffled by Oliver's penis.

She grabbed her bed sheets and griped them with great force.

After two minutes, Miley was screaming into final orgasm. Lily pulled out of Miley and was ready for Miley to cum. Jackson rubbed in small slow circle. Miley's muscle's tightened. Within her final scream she finally came. Jackson licked his fingers and scooted away from Miley.

Oliver took this opportunity to empty himself into Miley's mouth.

She almost choked on Oliver's cum because she was breathing heavily.


	7. 20,000 Hits!

**20,000 hits? Woo!**

**Enjoy!**

Miley and Lily walked down the hallway together after 5th period. "I really think we should try something new." Miley said.

"Um, ok Miley. Something new for… what?"

Miley looked around to see if anyone was in earshot, "For a good time."

Lily understood what Miley was talking about, "What do you mean? More toys?"

"Well that and… another girl." Miley smiled.

Lily smiled back, "I like the idea, but who?"

A girl walked by, it was Olivia from Lily and Miley's Spanish class, "Hey Lily! Hey Miley! I'm going to Biology now, where are you guys going?"

"Oh, we're going to Geometry." Lily answered.

"Well see you later!" Olivia walked of as her long light brown flowing hair followed.

After she was gone Miley leaned over to Lily, "Olivia is perfect! She cute, she's petite. Let's invite her to my house!"

"What? Miley! I don't think she's into that stuff."

"Lily, it's simple. Let's invite her over for a study date."

"What do you think will happen when she finds out, that we aren't doing much studying?"

"We'll work it out. I'm going to skip class and go to the store, be at my house right after school. Then we'll call Olivia."

Lily walked into Miley's house and walked into the bedroom. Miley was opening plastic packages. On the bed already was a vibrating strap on.

"Oh, hi Lily! Are you excited for tonight?" Miley smiled.

Lily half smiled, she still wasn't sure how Olivia would react to the invitation.

Miley grabbed her cell phone and dialed Olivia.

"Hello?" Answered an innocent voice.

"Hey Olivia! It's Miley! Listen, me and Lily were wondering if you could come over. For a study date?"

"Yea! Sure! I'll be over in about half an hour."

Miley hung up, "Great, that'll give us time to get dressed in something else."

Miley gave Lily a short skirt and a 'nothing but cleavage' shirt. She herself wore a _shorter _sort skirt and a low neck line tank."

The doorbell rang while Lily and Miley sat on the couch and kissed lightly on each other's lips. Miley stood up and fixed herself as she opened the door.

"Hi, Miley!" Olivia took a step inside.

"Hi there Olivia, come on, sit down." Miley gestured for Olivia to sit next to Lily.

"So, what exactly are we studying?" Olivia noticed there were no textbooks insight.

"Well, we decided we would talk a little bit before we started studying. You know, s then we won't get off topic while studying." Lily lied.

"Ok, so, what do you guys think of Rick Scott?" Olivia asked.

"Oh Rick? He's is amazing in bed, well at least up until the orgasm."

"You had sex with him? You are so lucky!" Olivia was suddenly very interested in what Miley was saying.

"Well, sort of, we were interrupted in the middle and he ran off." Miley looked at Lily.

"What were you stopped by?"

"Me." Lily broke in.

"Really? What did you think?"

"I didn't think much of it. It seemed hot. And I was wet myself when Rick left. I wanted some pleasure right then."

"So what did you do? Masturbate?"

Lily smiled at Miley, "No, me and Miley pleasured each other."

Olivia felt herself become wet. She wasn't sure why, she had only had sex once, and it was with her last boyfriend, and she never thought about being attracted to another woman's body, "Really?"

"Yea," Miley turned on her seductive voice, "You want to see?"

Olivia hesitated for a moment, "Maybe."

Miley stood up and had Lily stand up also. She moved Lily's hair away from her face and unhurriedly kissed her. She ran her fingers lightly from Lily's neck to her thigh. She gently rubbed her ring and middle finger against Lily's opening. Which were only protected by panties. Lily held Miley's neck in her hands as she was rubbed lightly.

Olivia was definitely wet right now, as well as Miley and Lily. She stood up and went behind Miley; she wrapped her arms around her and ran her hands up Miley's tank top. Miley happened to not be wearing a bra, so Olivia instantly felt the hard warm nipples. She twisted them in between her fingers. Miley and Lily moaned in each others mouths with pleasure.

Miley's fingers reached under Lily's underwear and touched Lily's most sensitive area ever so slightly. She then slid one finger into Lily in and out making circles.

Curiously, Olivia slid her own hand under Miley's skirt to feel Miley. When she felt the wetness of Miley, she gasped. Olivia thought she knew what to do, but she wasn't sure.

Miley could sense Olivia's awkwardness. She pulled away from both Lily and Olivia and started to strip, she gave a reassuring indication the other two girls to take off their own clothes.

When Olivia was naked, Lily laid her down across the sofa. Olivia's head rested in Miley's lap. "I'll be right back," Lily disappeared from the living room to grab that brand new strap on.

In the meantime, Miley teased with Olivia's nipples. They became erect and excited. She breathed heavily as she slowly ran her finger in and out of her own opening.

Not too long later, Lily came out with the strap on. She sat on the edge the couch and turned on the vibrator that was inside of it to give the one who is wearing it pleasure.

She moaned slightly as it pulsed against her opening. She straddled over Olivia and guided the plastic penis into Olivia slowly. The massive fake cock made Olivia gasp and moan. Lily continued at a slow rate.

Miley had moved one hand down toward Olivia's clit and rubbed it in round circles as she pinched the left nipple.

"Faster…" Olivia's eyes were closed as she enjoyed the sensation. She moaned as Lily sped up. Lily was at a medium speed flowing in and out.

Olivia wanted to try something she never thought she would. She reached under her head and searched for Miley's opening. When she did she rubbed it the way she would rub her own. Miley sighed as her wet lips were being massaged.

Miley stood up and sat on top of Olivia's chest, "Eat it."

"What?" Olivia had never even touched another girl's vagina until only twenty seconds ago.

"Eat it." Miley repeated.

Olivia maneuvered Miley so she could get full access of Miley's opening. She took a hand ad rubbed her own clit as Lily slowed down for a minute. She hesitantly ran her tongue from the bottom to the top of Miley's opening. When Miley moaned in approval, Olivia did this again.

Lily took over Olivia's clit with her own hand. And inserted slowly again without warning. Because of the surprise, Olivia's tongue jutted out to where she wasn't aiming. She hit Miley's clit and noticed that Miley liked this most. She continued this.

Miley was moaning loudly. Her moans made Lily want to go faster, so she did.

Olivia bent her head backwards away form Miley and moaned loudly. With Miley wanting more of Olivia, Olivia returned, but this time more urgently. She ran her tongue over Miley's clit repetitively. Miley was not quite screaming but was making loud noises of pleasure.

Lily tried to push deeper into Olivia. She continued her rhythm and was happy to hear Olivia almost screaming with pleasure.

Miley squeezed Olivia's breasts tightly behind her. This aroused Olivia even more.

After about ten to fifteen minutes, Olivia started screaming loudly. She tried not to pull away from Miley's tasty pussy lips, but it was almost impossible. Her back arched and her hands trembled. She realized that her right foot was twitching. She was screaming louder. Lily tried to push the strap on in the way that she knew felt good.

At last, Olivia came. Her scream literally rattled the front door. Lily pulled out of Olivia as she panted.

Miley sat there breathing heavily waiting for someone to finish pleasuring her. Lily crawled on top of Olivia behind Miley and inserted two fingers into Miley. Olivia took a hand and rubbed Miley's clit in just the right spot.

Miley made the same noises louder. Lily had never heard Miley make these sounds. Miley never knew she made these sounds.

Olivia rubbed in tight circles. And Lily's fingers flowed freely.

Miley screamed loudly at her climax. It almost seemed like she ejaculated about three times as much as any time before. Lily licked the juices off of her fingers as Olivia licked as much as she could off of Miley's vagina and her own face.

The three got cleaned up, and Olivia and Lily left for home.


	8. Chapter 8

The steam of hot showers filled the girl's locker room. Miley and Lily walked in with towels wrapped around their naked bodies. They found two available showers right next to each other.

"Ohmigod! Amber! Look at this!" Miley heard Ashley yelling. Out of curiosity, she looked over. Ashley was naked and holding a strand of hair between her fingers. Amber half-jogged over to see. Miley watched as Amber's breasts bounced with every step. She felt herself get a little wet. (Not counting the water spewing from the shower head)

"Ohmigod! A split end! Here, I'll fix it!" Amber whipped out a special bottle of shampoo before Miley looked away. She decided to secretly pinch her nipples in pleasure until she finished her shower.

Miley turned off the shower head when she was clean and quickly locked herself in a toilet stall on the other side of the shower wall. She inserted two fingers into herself and moved at a steady rate. At the same time she rubbed her clit in round circles.

The bell rang dismissing students to lunch. She figured she was alone so she let out small moans of pleasure. She was almost going to speed up until she heard giggling. Then came the noise of two girls playing around.

Miley's breath caught in her throat. She stopped and opened the stall door a crack. She saw a dark colored skin girl holding the breasts of…"Ohmigod!" Miley whispered to herself, "It's Amber and Ashley!"

Ashley was sitting on a bench in the locker room as Amber moved down to suck her nipple. Ashley's head fell back as she enjoyed the tenderness of Amber's mouth. Miley began rubbing herself again. This time a little faster. She continued to watch the two girls.

Amber cupped a hand over Ashley's opening and pressed down just to put pressure on Ashley's clit. Ashley moaned as she ran her fingers through Amber's hair.

Miley accidentally let out a moan. Amber and Ashley stopped. They looked straight at where the moan came from.

Amber stood up and walked towards the bathroom stalls.

Ashley followed grabbing a towel to wrap around her waist.

"Hello?" Amber called out.

Miley's heart stopped. Not only was she naked, but she was masturbating to Amber and Ashley. Maybe she should have taken up on Jackson's offer for a quickie this morning. She sat there on the nasty girl's bathroom floor. Ashley touched every stall door opening each one. Miley counted, Ashley was five stalls away.

"Shh. It's a…" Miley heard Ashley's voice hushed. The last word was muffled.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Amber appeared and grabbed Miley by the wrist and pulled her up. Amber and Ashley zeroed in on who the mystery girl was. Miley's shoulder's scrunched up waiting to be yelled at by the squeaky voiced girls.

"Miley?" Amber asked confused.

"Yea."

Ashley looked at Amber and Amber looked at Ashley. They both smiled and looked back at Miley. Amber turned Miley and led her to the bench where she and Ashley just were. They sat Miley down. Miley wasn't sure what was going on, but was intrigued.

Suddenly, Ashley was behind Miley, sitting on the bench as well. She grabbed Miley's wrists and pulled them back so Miley was forced to lie down. Miley felt her legs being spread apart by Amber. She felt a warm slobbery tongue on her opening. It moved itself up and down, soaking Miley's already wet self with spit.

Then Amber began sucking on Miley's clit as she inserted two fingers into Miley. She moved with urgency. Miley's mouth was then invaded by Ashley's. Their tongues rolled together as Miley was moaning loudly.

Amber moved faster wanting to make Miley cum. Although she and Ashley loathed Miley, they both agreed that if they were going to do anything with a third girl, the first girl to try it with would be Miley.

Ashley twisted Miley's hard nipples between her fingers as she ran her wet pussy against Miley's stomach. The warm wet juices made Miley curious of how one of her enemies would taste. Miley's moans turned into screams very quickly as her legs shivered around Amber's face. Amber sucked on Miley's slit and spun little circles. She dug deep into Miley looking for the spot that would really make Miley scream.

Ashley in the meantime stepped off of Miley and went to her locker. She entered the combination and opened it. She pulled out a long pink dildo. She walked back over to Miley sucking on the dildo and rubbing her opening at the same time.

Miley was screaming her climatic screams. Amber continued to finger her at a faster rate.

Ashley wanted herself to be pleasured so bad that she sat down and entered the dildo inside of herself. She moved the toy at much the same rate of Miley's screams. Or she at least tried to.

"AMBER! Oh my god! Go! Fuck me!" Miley bit her lip before she let go of all her juices.

Amber licked up most of it and licked some off of Miley's thighs. Miley sat panting. She was sweaty and would need yet another shower before lunch was over.

Ashley, with her eyes closed, was surprised when she found Amber had taken over the dildo and tried to fuck Ashley the same way she did Miley.

Ashley moaned as she sucked on her finger. Miley then straddled over Ashley and stuck her crotch right next to Ashley's mouth. Ashley licked enthusiastically at Miley's luscious, recently penetrated opening. Amber moved fast, because there were only 10 minutes left until the lunch period was over. She rubbed Ashley's clit in small tight circles. Luckily, Ashley was one who came fast. Before no time had past Ashley was already pulling away from Miley to scream. At those points, Miley would try and push Ashley head back to her crotch. She was not ready to leave swelled with more liquids. Not with three classes left.

Ashley's back arched as Amber found Ashley's G-Spot with the dildo. Amber pointed the toy upward and pushed it back and forth. She could feel the quarter sized bump as she ran over it.

Five minutes later, she came. Her gooey liquids squirted onto Ashley's face and chest violently.

Of course there was a warning bell saying to head on toward class.

The three girls jumped up and ran to the showers to wash up quickly. After their showers, Miley and Amber and Ashley separated to class.


End file.
